zufälliges Treffen
by Aliniliie
Summary: Kurz nach den "Grand Magic Games" verlässt Lucy Heartfilia , die Gilde mit dem Entschluss stärker zu werden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie auf einen einst verhassten Bekannten trifft und dieser ihr sogar anbietet mit ihr zu trainieren.
1. Es braucht immer einen Grund!

„Hey!" rief eine Stimme, durch den Saal. „Luuuucy!" Der Pink haarige Junge sprang über einen der vielen Tische und schnappte sich das blonde Mädchen, welches schlafend über einem Buch hing. „Hey…Lucy. Auf wachen!" Er schüttelte sie. „Hmm…." Er begann sie zu schütteln. Auf einmal schoss der Arm des Mädchens nach hinten, woraufhin der Junge sie fallen ließ. Bevor sie unbequem auf der Bank landen konnte fing sie sich auf. „Naatsssuuuuu!" Zischte das Mädchen leicht säuerlich. „Oh Lucy, du bist wach. Freut mich. Lass uns auf einen Auftrag gehen." „Oi Natsu, lass mich erstmal aufwachen!" zischte sie, schaute den Jungen mit einem Todesblick an und schmiss ihm das Buch an den Kopf, auf dem sie gerade noch ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte. „ Hey Lucy, das war gemein!" Sagte er und wollte gerade auf das Mädchen zuspringen, als Dieses aufstand und mit einer wütend-traurigen Miene die Gilde verließ. „Was hab ich denn gemacht?" fragte Natsu laut. „Tja Mädchen…." Sagte die blaue fliegende Katze neben ihm.

„Du verstehst auch wirklich nichts von Frauen oder?" kam die Frage im verächtlichen Ton. „Und du wohl nichts von Klamotten?" Fragte Natsu genervt zurück. „ Hää…wie war das Schielauge?!" kam es wütend zurück. „Zieh dir erstmal was an, Perversling!" Schon waren die zwei Sturköpfe in einen Kampf verwickelt. Und kurz darauf auch der Rest der Gilde. Tische flogen durch die Gilde, Mirajane, stand lächeln hinter der Theke und wich den Fliegenden Gegenständen aus. Bei ihr an der Theke saßen noch zwei weitere Frauen, Erza und Cana. „Also wirklich! Wie kindisch!" sagte die eine während sie ihren Erdbeerkuchen aß. Die Andere stimmte ihr zu, während sie zum nächsten Fass griff. „Wir sind doch nicht im Kindergarten!" Als dann schließlich ein Tisch angeflogen kam, der einen das Fass aus der Hand riss und der anderen den Kuchen zerschmetterte, waren sie nicht mehr aufzuhalten und schmissen sich wütend ins Getümmel. Mirajane stand lachend da und wusch weiter Gläser aus.

ǁLucy's POVǁ

„Warum eigentlich immer ich?" fragte sie sich selbst, während sie die Straße zu ihrer Wohnung runter lief. Bevor Natsu sie geweckt hatte, hatte sie von Etwas geträumt, was ihr sehr zu denken gegeben hatte, traurig machte, aber auch dazu brachte etwas zu verändern.

Sie war in der Arena, der „Grand Magic Games". Es war der Tag an dem sie gegen Flare gekämpft hatte und demütigend verloren hatte. Sie hatte all den Schmerz und Demütigung, noch einmal erleben müssen doch nachdem sie wieder bei den anderen Eingetroffen war veränderte sich die Story und der Albtraum nahm seinen Lauf, anstatt das man sie wieder aufbaute oder sich freute sie zu sehen, wurde ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Selbst Natsu, der sie zu jeder Tages und Nachtszeit freundlich überfiel, wies sie zurück. Die Wörter, der Mitglieder schienen durch den Raum zu gleiten und extra vor ihrem Gesicht halt zu machen. „Schwach!" „Nutzlos!" „Ja, ich gebe dir vollkommen recht!" „Mit **Ihr **wird das doch niemals etwas!" Und noch mehr Beleidigungen flogen direkt an ihr vorbei. Plötzlich hatten sich alle dort Anwesenden zu ihr gedreht und sie fort gejagt. Mit verheulten Augen war sie geflüchtet und bevor sie hatte verschwinden können, hatte Natsu sie aus dem Traum gerissen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm danken müssen, stattdessen hatte sie ihn angeschnauzt und war verschwunden. Naja, sie würde sich später dafür entschuldigen. Aber warum musste er auch immer so grob sein?! Also wirklich! Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter und erreichte, mit einer langsam besser werdenden Laune, ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. **Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst!**


	2. Der Aufbruch

Es waren zwei Tage seit dem „Vorfall" mit Natsu vergangen. Lucy hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und er schneite wieder Täglich bei ihr rein. Doch eines Morgens, Natsu öffnete leise das Fenster, zu Lucys Schlafzimmer um sie zu erschrecken. Doch als er die Decke zurück zog und sich hinschmeißen wollte, stoppte er abrupt. Lucy war nicht da! Nur ein Zettel, welcher von der Decke aufgewirbelt wurde, schwebte vor Natsus Nase hinab.

„ Leeuuute!" grölte es durch die Gilde. Alle drehten sich erschrocken zu dem Jungen um, welcher die Tür auftrat und diese auf einen Flug quer durch die Gilde schickte. „Natsu? Was ist denn?" hörte man den Master sprechen, welcher auf den Pinky zugegangen war. „Es…" Natsu atmete schnell und heftig. „Lucy…" Alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Erza, Levy,Gray und Gajeel waren mittlerweile nach vorne getreten, als sie Lucys Namen gehört hatten. „Was ist mit Lucy? Natsu sprich!" sagte Makarov ernst. „Lucy…ist weg!" Er reichte den Zettel zu Levy, sie nahm ihn und las laut vor.

„Hallo meine Lieben, Alle die diesen Brief lesen. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen um mich machen müsst! Ich bin aus eigenem Willen los, mein Ziel ist es stärker zu werden und euch nicht mehr auf den Füßen rum zu tanzen. Um den Ruf eurer Gilde müsst ihr euch nicht Sorgen, ich habe das Zeichen an meiner Hand, entfernt! Es tat zwar weh und macht mich traurig, doch wenn ich stark genug bin, werde ich zurückkehren! Wagt es nicht nach mir zu suchen, ich will Euch nicht sehen! Nun denn man sieht sich! Alles, Alles liebe Lucy.

P.S. Natsu es tut mir leid und Levy, das Buch was du mir geliehen hast liegt auf meinem Bett, mit einer kleinen Überraschung!"

Levy hatte zwischendurch immer mal pausieren müssen, während ihr die Tränen nur so aus den Augen quollen. „Ich will doch keine Überraschung…Dummkopf!" Flüsterte sie während sie weinend zusammenbrach. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die vor Tränen kaum noch stehen konnte. Die ganze Gilde schniefte, Erza heulte sich die Augen an Mirajane aus und hämmerte mit ihrer Faust auf die Theke ein. Natsu und Gray hatten sich in den Armen und schnieften vor sich hin. Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen. Jeder umarmte jeden. Gajeel hatte Levy aufgefangen und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Alles wird wieder Gut!" Flüsterte er. „Wir müssen sie suchen!" Hörte man auf einmal Natsu und Gray im Chor rufen. „NEIN!" Donnerte es durch den Raum. Makarov, welcher bisher stumm beobachtet und zugehört hatte, erhob seine Stimme und die ganze Gilde hörte. „Nein...wir dürfen sie nicht suchen! Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht und Sie wieder zurück holen wollt. Ich fühle genauso! Dennoch…" „Wo ist dann das Problem?" Rief Natsu. „…Sie hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir sie lassen sollen und wenn sie sagt, dass sie zurückkehren wird…glaube ich fest daran!" Er seufzte. „ Alles was wir jetzt tun können, ist hoffen und an sie zu glauben!" Die Stimmung war erdrückend, niemand hatte damals gedacht, dass Lucy so lange abwesend sein würde und so verändert zurückkäme, dass man sie kaum noch erkennen würde.


	3. Was wenn wir uns verändert haben?

Sie war früh morgens aufgebrochen, mit einem Rucksack und Plue an ihrer Seite. Wohin wusste sie nicht, was sie dort wollte, auch nicht. Sie war zuerst einmal zum Bahnhof marschiert und dort ohne Plan in eine der Bahnen eingestiegen, wie sich später herausstellte ging diese Richtung Westen. Letztendlich stieg sie in Oshibana aus. Erinnerungen liefen vor ihrem Auge ab, hier hatte sie zum ersten Mal Virgo beschworen damals wo noch alles gut war. Sie stieg gerade aus dem Zug aus und wollte den Bahnhof verlassen, als eine Person vor ihr erschien und den Weg versperrte. „Na wen haben wir denn hier? Das Blondchen von Fairy Tail. Was für eine Überraschung." Lucy richtete ihren Blick nach oben. Sting. Was machte der denn hier?

Sie schaute kurz nach oben und schob sich schließlich an dem Blondschopf vorbei. Der konnte sie mal. Was wollte der Arsch denn noch von ihr, sie auch noch auslachen? „Hey! Blondie" rief er hinter ihr her, als diese schon mehrere Meter entfernt war. „Freut mich auch dich zu sehen." Dieser Satz triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Sie hatte die Wut die in ihr aufgestiegen war von dem Moment als sie ihn gesehen hatte unterdrückt, doch jetzt platzte es schließlich aus ihr raus.

„Sting! Du!" Sie unterdrückte ein Schnauben. „ Glaub mir ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit dir zu albern. Wenn du eine ordentliche Konversation führen willst, dann gerne, aber wir sollten vielleicht noch mal bei der Begrüßung anfangen. Oder was meinst du?" Sie stockte kurz, das war eindeutig über ihrem normalen Sprechtempo. „ Und nur zu deiner Information, du Dumpfbacke, Du! Bist! Auch! Blond! Warum sehen das immer alle als Beleidung? Tut mir ja leid, dass ich so geboren wurde, ach nein am besten gleich, tut mir leid, dass ich überhaupt geboren wurde!" Sie schnaubte. Unbemerkt war sie ein paar Schritte auf Sting zugegangen, welcher nun nachdem ihr Redeschwall geendet hatte sie stumm und ausdruckslos anstarrte. Schweigen, nur das Getümmel der gehetzten Menschen um sie herum am Bahnhof war zu hören. Die Uhr schlug 4 Uhr. Langsamen Schrittes ging Sting auf Lucy zu. Mit jedem Glockenschlag ein Schritt. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen und beugte sich zu ihr runter.

Von nahem war sie sogar hübsch, sogar sehr hübsch. Mit ihren großen Schokobraunen augen, genau an den richtigen Positionen neben ihrer kleinen, zierlichen Nase und dem leicht rosa Lippen, welche ihn verführerisch an glänzten. Lucys Gesicht wurde von ihren blonden Haaren perfekt umrahmt und ein kleines Zöpfchen verhinderte, dass die Haare ihr im Gesicht hingen. Die Sting sonst so verhasste Haarfarbe wirkte plötzlich Hübsch und hatten eine Wirkung auf ihn, die er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Fühlte er sich gerade wirklich angezogen von einer Fee? Er ein Säbelzahn? Von diesem Mädchen, welches er vor ein paar Wochen noch ausgelacht hatte, welches so vernichtend von dem Rotschapf geschlagen wurde, wie hieß der nochmal? Flare oder so was. Dabei sah es am Anfang sogar ganz gut, für das Mädchen vor ihm aus.

Sting wollte den Kopf schütteln um diese wirren und albernen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, hielt jedoch inne als er das leicht gerötete Gesicht des Mädchens vor sich bemerkte. Jetzt fielen ihm auch zum ersten Mal die leicht geschwollenen Augen und die glänzenden Linien auf ihren Wangen auf. Hatte sie etwa geweint? Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich die Miene des Mädchen schlagartig zu wüten veränderte. Sie stierte Sting böse an. „Was willst du jetzt tun, Sting? Mich belästigen? Los lass deinem Hass freien Lauf!" Forderte sie ihn auf, mit immer noch starren Blick in seine Augen. „Kein Grund dich für dein Dasein zu entschuldigen, kannst ja nichts daran ändern, dass selbst die Schwächsten und Dümmsten auf diese Öde Welt losgelassen werden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt war der Damm übergelaufen. Sie hob den Arm und holte weit aus.


	4. Versönung und ein Deal!

Chapter 4

Wie war es nur dazu gekommen. Ungläubig kaute Sting auf seiner Gabel für den Schokokuche herum. Eben waren sie sich noch gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen und jetzt saßen sie sich in einem Café peinlich schweigend gegenüber. „Tut mir leid!" sagte Lucy leise in ihre Tasse hinein. „Schon okay." winkte Sting ab. „Dafür hab ich jetzt was gut, bei dir." „Also so würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen. Du hast mich ja immerhin provoziert! Die Ohrfeige was gerechtfertigt." Lucy warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Also ich finde unsere Beleidigungen haben sich gegenseitig ausgeglichen." Auch wenn du dich eher selbst fertig gemacht hast, dachte Sting sprach es aber nicht aus. „Nur so eine wunderschöne Ohrfeige schulde ich dir noch." Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden breit. Lucy versteckte sich hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Gut. Von mir aus. Du darfst mich einmal schlagen. Aber wehe du triffst meine Nase." Die Schlechte Laune des Mädchens war mittlerweile zu Deprimiert gewechselt, so wie sie sich schon die Tage zuvor gefühlt hatte. Den Mut sich gegen Sting zu behaupten war auch schon längst tief im Boden versunken.

Schweigend aßen sie ihren Kuchen auf. Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. „Der Kuchen geht auf meine Rechnung." unterbrach die Blonde schließlich das Schweigen. „Okay, aber die Ohrfeige schulde ich dir immer noch." meinte Sting, während Lucy den Kellner bezahlte, welcher sie dank dieser Bemerkung komisch anguckte und schließlich mit einem „Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag" lautlos verschwand. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Café.

„Dann schuldest du mir aber auch noch einen Kuchen, nur damit das klar ist. Sonst kannst du das mit dem Schlagen sofort vergessen." Griff Lucy das Gespräch wieder auf. „Natürlich, natürlich!" Insgeheim freute sich Sting mehr als nötig, auf die Ohrfeige und das Kaffee trinken danach. Sie waren wieder am Punkt ihres Treffens angekommen. „Wenn ich fragen dürfte wo die junge Dame gedenkt ihre Nacht zu verbringen?" Fragte Sting gespielt höflich. Wo er so überlegte, er wusste ja nicht mal warum Lucy überhaupt hier war und das ohne ihren nervigen, pinkhaarigen Hohlkopf oder dessen Katze. „Ich denke nicht, dass das den Herren etwas angehen würde. Aber ich gedenke mir ein Zimmer in einem der naheliegenden Hotels zu nehmen. Morgen werde ich dann gucken wie es weite geht." Der letzte Satz klang ziemlich traurig. „Lucy." sagte der

Blondschopf gleichzeitig als Lucy sich verabschieden

wollte. Kurzes Schweigen. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Und sie entfernte sich einige Schritte. Sting wollte schon protestieren. Dann hob sie ihre Hände. Ihm viel auf, dass das Gildenzeichen weg war. Sie lächelte, nein grinste breit während ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. „Stärker werden!" rief sie ihm als Antwort zu. Winkte nochmal und verschwand in der Menge. Dieses Mädchen war schon unglaublich, lachte als wäre ihr nie etwas besseres passiert, während Tränen nur so in Strömen aus ihren Augen flossen. Sting schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Was ein Mädchen.


	5. Veränderung muss sein!

Chapter 5

||Lucys POV||

Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. Die Frage eben war doch echt unnötig gewesen. Aber dennoch musste ich bei dem Gedanken an unser gemeinsames Kaffee-trinken schmunzeln. Entspannter als erwartet lief ich auf eins der naheliegenden Hotels zu, ich glaube der Streit hatte gut getan, an irgendwem musste ich ja schließlich meine Wut raus lassen. Lächelnd betrat ich ein Hotel, Lucky charm stand über der großen Glastür welche in den Rezeptionsbereich führte, mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte mich ein Portier und geleitete mich zur Rezeption. Dort angekommen stellte ich meinen Rucksack ab und nahm mir ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Erschöpft lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, es war 17:56. In vier Minuten würde es Dinner geben, hatte mir die Rezeptionistin erklärt, aber ich könne mich auch später runter in den Speisesaal begeben, solange ich mein Essen vor zehn Uhr bestellte, ab halb elf war dann die Bar geöffnet. Träge rollte ich mich von der viel zu weichen Matratze herunter und mit langsamen Schritten ging ich Richtung Bad. Heute war sozusagen der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens. Ich musterte mein Gesicht im Spiegel, es sah aus wie immer, die blonden Haare umrahmten es und das Zöpfchen an der Seite hielt mir die Sicht frei, zwischen meinen Augenbrauen hatten sich kleine Fältchen gesammelt, ich entspannte mein Gesicht und weg waren sie. Meine Augen leuchteten schoko-braun und wurden von dichten schwarzen Wimpern umrandet, meine Lippen glänzten leicht Rosa und waren zu einem gekünzeltem Lächeln verzogen. Nein das stand mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich würde definitiv etwas verändern. Ich bürstete mir die Haare, setzte ein Lächeln auf und begab mich in den Speisesaal. Das Essen war köstlich, aber nichts gegen Miras zubereiteten Speisen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte ich traurig, ich vermisste sie jetzt schon, aber ich konnte, nein ich durfte nicht zurück. Nachdem ich mit einem Schokoladen-pudding, welcher meine Laune wesentlich gesteigert hatte, das Abendbrot beendet hatte begab ich mich auf mein Zimmer zurück. Dort, nachdem ich mich zurecht gemacht hatte, viel ich in einen seit langem mal wieder ,traumlosen Schlaf.

Ich erwachte, als mich ein erster Sonnenstrahl an der Nasenspitze kitzelte. Gähnend drehte ich mich zur Uhr, welche auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand. 11:6. Mit schlürfenden Beinen bewegte ich mich langsam Richtung Badezimmer, dort sprang ich unter die Dusche und machte mich fertig für den Tag. Im Schlafzimmer packte ich meine restlichen Sachen und ging zur Rezeption um aus-zu-checken.

Lächelnd trat ich aus dem Hotel, die Sonne schien und lächelte mit mir um die Wette. Der zweite Tag hatte begonnen. Als erstes begab ich mich in ein Café um zu frühstücken, als zweites ging ich auf die Suche nach einem Friseur, die Haare mussten ab. Nach etwas längerem suchen, betrat ich einen Friseur Laden namens „burning hair", klang doch gar nicht so schlecht. Nach einem kurzen Zögern trat ich ein. Sofort wurde ich von einer leicht pummeligen, aber dennoch hübschen Frau begrüßt welche mich sofort auf einen der freien Stühle schob. Die Atmosphäre in den Laden war angenehm, die Wände waren in einem hellen Blau gestrichen, welches von farbigen Strichen unterbrochen wurde. Der Raum war rechteckig in der Mitte befand sich eine Theke, hinter der ein junges Mädchen ihren Platz fand. Links und rechts an den Wänden waren Sitze, Tische und Spiegel verteilt. Es waren noch drei weitere in dem Friseursalon und wurden von jungen Frauen bedient, das Alter konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht feststellen. Schon tauchte die etwas pummelige Frau wieder neben mir auf. „Wie solls denn werden?" fragt sie mich während sie ihre Gerätschaften zurecht legte. „Kurz." meinte ich knapp. „Aber auch nicht zu kurz." fügte ich noch schnell hinzu. Sie nickte nur. griff zu einem gefährlich aussehendem Rasiermesser und ratsch. Ein Haufen Haare flogen auf den Boden. Ich schaute ihnen geschockt nach, dann schaute ich in den Spiegel.


	6. Von Feigen und Kuchen

Chapter 6

||Stings POV||

Es waren jetzt schon zwei Tage seit dem Treffen mit Lucy vergangen und morgen würde ich in meine Gilde zurückkehren. Ich wollte den Blond-Schopf unbedingt noch einmal wieder sehen vor meiner Abreise, schließlich schuldete ich ihr ja noch eine Ohrfeige. Ich musste grinsen. Langsamen Schrittes verließ ich mein Hotelzimmer und begab mich in den Erdgeschoss zum Ausgang. Als ich den Eingangsbereich betrat, stoppte ich abrupt. Lucy? Mit wenigen Schritten hatte ich das Zimmer durchquert, packte das Mädchen an den Schultern und drehte es um, ich hatte mich nicht geirrt. Es war Lucy, welche vor mir stand und mich nun mit vor Verblüffung geweiteten Augen anblickte. Noch genauso schokoladig wie vor zwei Tagen. Was dachte ich denn da schon wieder? „Hi Sting." sagte sie in einem freundlichen Ton. Doch ich konnte sie nur an starren, sie hatte sich verändert und das von Kopf bis Fuß.

Sie lächelte mich freundlich an, dennoch hatte es eine ganz andere Wirkung als noch vor zwei Tagen. Mein erster Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen, sie waren knall rot geschminkt und schrien mich förmlich an sie zu küssen, diesen Gedanken verwarf ich sofort. Ihre Augen waren schwarz nach gemalt und die Wimpern dichter als zuvor. Auf ihren Liedern war grünes Puder. Dann viel mein Blick auf ihre Haare. Sie waren rechts und links lang wie mein Fingernagel, während in der Mitte die Haare nach hinten gebunden waren, nur vereinzelt vielen ihr eins zwei Strähnen ins Gesicht. Mein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes Kleid, welches kurz über den Knien endete, ab der Hüfte weitete es sich und stand leicht ab. Darunter trug sie eine grüne, enge Hose, an ihrem Oberschenkel sah man die Schlüsseltasche auf blinken. Ihre Schwarzen, Knie hohen Stiefel vervollständigt en dann ihr Outfit und ich musste zugeben mir gefiel was ich sah. „Wow." entfuhr es mir, bevor ich mir die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Kein Grund rot zu werden." lachte Lucy daraufhin und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich hab gehört, dass du dich in diesem Hotel hier aufhältst, also dachte ich, ich besuche dich mal." Als ich nichts antwortete, ich war immer noch von ihrem Aussehen beeindruckt muss ich zugeben, sprach sie einfach weiter. „Also was zu erst? Kuchen oder Feige?" Bei dem Wort Feige, sah man ihr, das Unbehagen an, aber ein Feigling wollte sie auch nicht sein. „Ich würde sagen, die Feige zuerst. Dann hast dus hinter dir." brachte ich schließlich über die Lippen. „Aber besser nicht hier, sonst schmeißen die mich noch aus dem Hotel." Ich konnte sehen, dass dieser Gedanke, wie ich mit meinen zwei Koffern vor der Hotel Tür saß, ihr gefiel. Mir eher weniger. Ich wuschelte mir Geistes abwesend durch die Haare. „Dann lass uns mal gehen."meinte ich schließlich und deutete auf den Eingang.

Gemeinsam schritten wir aus dem Hotel. Etwas weiter die Straße runter, stoppte Lucy abrupt, drehte mir ihre Wange zu und ich konnte knapp sehen wie sie ihre Augen zusammen kniff. Ich verstand die Aufforderung nur zu gut, knackte kurz mit meinen Knöcheln und holte etwas aus. Mit einem lauten „platsch!" landete meine Hand auf ihrer Wange. Als ich den Tomaten-roten Abdruck sah, tat es mir fast schon leid, aber auch nur fast. Sie hatte mir schließlich genauso fest eine verpasst. Lucy atmete tief aus. „Also der saß!" meinte sie nur und drehte mir ihr Gesicht zu. Ich schaute sie einfach nur an,da mir nichts besseres einfiel schlug ich vor jetzt Essen zu gehen. Sie willigte lächeln ein. „Eigentlich ist es ja noch zu früh für Kuchen, findest du nicht?" Meinte sie während wir die Straße runter schlenderten. „Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn überhaupt?" fragte ich, denn das letzte mal als ich auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, war gestern abend gewesen. Sie hob ihren Arm. „Da es ist gerade mal zehn nach eins." sagte sie und hielt mir ihren Arm vor die Nase. Ich stimmte ihr zu, es war tatsächlich noch zu früh zum Kaffee trinken. „Wie wärs mit Mittagessen? Ich kenne ein gutes Restaurant."

* * *

Soo...ich hoffe euch gefällt es bisher x3

Ich freu mich über jedes Review :3

Schokotorte verteil...

Lg Al


	7. Ein Mittagessen zu zweit

**Chapter 7: Ein Mittagessen zu zweit**

Gemeinsam betraten sie ein Restaurant namens „Burning Eggs.", hieß heutzutage Alles irgendwas mit burning? Naja egal. Dort wurden sie mit einer Verbeugung begrüßt und zu einem Tisch mit weißer Decke und roten Rose als Deko geführt. Peinlich berührt von der Deko, setzten sich die zwei hin. Der Ober brachte ihnen zwei Karten. „Darf ich ihnen denn schon etwas zu trinken bringen?" fragte dieser höflich und zückte geschickt Stift und Block. Das Pärchen tauschte ein paar Blicke. „Einmal Sake, bitte." Sagte Sting höflich. Lucy überlegte kurz. „Haben sie zufälliger weise Captain Morgan?" Lucy schaute den Kellner mit großen Augen an. Warum sie sich das jetzt antat wusste sie auch nicht, aber sie hatte die Lust nach etwas stark alkoholischem verspürt. Der Ober dachte kurz nach und nickte. „Dauert nicht lang." Er verschwand. „Captain Morgan?" Fragte Sting neugierig. „Jamaica Rum." Sie lehnte sich genüsslich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Wirklich bequem. Darin konnte man betrunken werden. Es dauerte nichtlang bis der Ober die Getränke brachte, aber genug für die Zwei um etwas zu Essen zu wählen.

Lucy hatte einfach das genommen was nach viel klang und Sting hatte das gleiche genommen. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, saßen sie sich wieder schweigend gegenüber. Lucy griff zu ihrem viel zu großen Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Heiß rann der Alkohol ihre Kehle hinab. „Also" setzte Sting an. „Du bist hier um stärker zu werden?" Lucy nickte nur, mit dem Glas immer noch an ihren Lippen. „Und darf ich fragen wo der Pinke Vollidiot ist?" „Natsu." Verbesserte Lucy ihn. Sie hob ihre Hand und zeigte Sting ihren Handrücken. „Ich hab mich von der Gilde gelöst. Ich möchte ihren Namen nicht in den Dreck ziehen und? Das reicht als Erklärung warum Natsu nicht dabei ist?" Sting nickte. „Aber warum?" „Was? Stell ganze Fragen." „Warum bist du los u stärker zu werden. Ich meine, du hast doch schon eine Masse von Macht." Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich und Macht? Also Ich seh' nichts. Du erinnerst dich schon an die „Grand magic Games" Oder etwa nicht?" Sie schnaubte. „Das gegen Flare?" Fragte Sting neugierig. Lucy nickte und starrte ihn weiter an. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber entweder bist du einfach nur doof oder hast nicht gemerkt, dass es definitiv nicht deine Schuld war, dass du verloren hast." Er funkelte den Blondschopf vor sich an. ‚Was sagte er denn da?' Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Warum sagst du das? Wir hassen uns, oder hast du das vergessen?" ‚Tja warum er das sagte hatte er auch keine Ahnung.' Er zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern.

Da tauschte auch der Kellner schon wieder auf und platzierte zwei Riesige Teller vor den zweien. Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief friedlich. Themen wie Die grand magic games und Macht usw. mieden sie, weshalb sie auch nur über irgendwelchen Quatsch redeten. Sting hatte mittlerweile in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Lucy verrückt nach Schokolade war und liebend gern wild im Zimmer rumsprang und Klamotten anprobierte, wenn ihr langweilig war. Sting liebte Lector, wenn das eh nicht schon jeder wusste. Zum Anderen mochte er wirklich verrückte Klamotten und sang in der Dusche oder wenn ihm langweilig war. Nachdem jeder sein Essen bezahlt hatte, verließen sie den Laden.

„Sssssoo. Wasn jetzt?" Fragte Lucy. Sie hatte zwei, viel zu große Gläser Captain Morgan getrunken und der Alkohol schlug auf ihre Sprechfunktion. Oder bessergesagt auf ihre ganze Denkfunktion. Sie warf ihre arme um Stings Hals. „Sstinngy." Maulte sie. Der Angesprochene versuchte derweil ihre Arme von seinem Nacken zu bekommen, aber scheiterte kläglich. Das Mädchen hatte wohl doch mehr Kraft als es schien. Sting schaute auf die Uhr an Lucys Handgelenk. Halb Drei. Es war noch nicht mal vier und das Mädle war schon betrunken. Sting schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Komm." Meinte er. „Wir gehen zu mir." Also das Hotel. „Yaaay, Sstinngy nimmt mis-s mit." Sie freut sich übertrieben und hatte knallrote Wangen. Sting hätte sie ja schließlich nicht einfach hier liegen lassen können, obwohl können schon. Nur wollte er nicht. Also zog er sie halb zu dem Hotel, in dem er schlief. Endlich waren sie auch seinem Zimmer angekommen.

Er legte Lucy auf dem Bett ab und begab sich, unter den maulenden Geräuschen der Blonden ins Bad. Dort stutzte es sich aufs Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Nach einer kurzen Erfrischung unter dem Wasserhahn, kam er wieder aus dem Bad raus. Er stoppte abrupt und bekam rosige Wangen. Lucy hatte sich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen und versuchte noch ihre linke Socke los zu werden. „Oh Stiing." Endlich war die Socke aus. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute ich ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. ‚Heiß!' Sting schüttelte mit dem Kopf um die Bilder zu verscheuchen, welche sich gerade vor seine Augen geschlichen hatten. Langsam ging er auf den Blondschopf zu.


End file.
